


Screaming Color

by BananasofThorns



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hux is a very scheduled person, Kylo's kinda a mess, M/M, Phasma and Mitaka are mentioned, So are Hux's parents, like once, my friend made me write this, there's PROFANITY watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: You live in a universe in which everything turns to color once you touch your soulmate. The protagonist touches their soulmate when they were just a few months old and grows up thinking that the color they see is the “default”. They are now well into adulthood and seemingly can’t find their soulmate. Will they ever?Prompt fill for the prompt by writing.prompt.s on Instagram





	Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone can blame outerspacesammy on Instagram for making me write this

Soulmates. Everyone knows what they are. Everyone has someone that completes them. Their other half, if you will. Some soulmates were similar, from their looks to their likes. Others were polar opposites that fit perfectly together. And everyone has someone like that just for them.

 

But Hux was now 34 and still had yet to find his soulmate. Mitaka had found his at 20, Phasma had found hers at 26, hell, even his father had found his at 28.

 

(His mother was still looking. Maybe never finding your soulmate was hereditary. Or maybe people like whores and bastard sons who have red hair didn’t have soulmates at all.)

 

How did you even know when you had met your soulmate? Did your body tingle? Did your eyes change color? Hux didn’t know. Phasma and Mitaka had seemed the same after they had met theirs, the only difference being they stared at everything like it was the most beautiful thing in existence. Maybe having a soulmate made that true.

 

Whatever the case, Hux knew it had nothing to do with taste. Every day at 8 AM, he ordered a caramel latte, his one indulgence. Every day at 8:05 AM, he took his coffee from the barista and left for work. That was his routine, never changing and never different.

 

Until one day. That one  _ fucking  _ day.

 

Hux was already running late as Millicent, his cat who was almost as ginger as he was, had thrown up in his shoes. Again.

 

He ordered his caramel latte at 8:01. There was a new barista, a tall man with unfairly good hair and brown eyes that showed every emotion. In the six minutes it took him to take Hux’s order and make the drink, that emotion was primarily panic.

 

The new barista took longer than normal and offered Hux his coffee at 8:07. Hux took it, his fingers accidentally brushing the other man’s. For a split second he thought there was a tingle, but no. It was just his ice-cold hands protesting at the warmth of the cup.

 

The barista was staring at something above Hux’s head with a look of awe. Curious, Hux looked up.

 

Nothing.

 

Confused, Hux looked back at the man in front of him. The man was still staring at the air above Hux’s head.

 

He cleared his throat. The barista’s eyes snapped to his face. 

 

“Is there something interesting about the space above my head?”

 

“What? No. I’m looking at your hair.”

 

“Okay, and? Surely you’ve seen hair before.”

 

“Not like yours! It’s so...beautiful.” The man struggled to get the word out, said it like it was an understatement.

 

“Don’t tell you I’m the first ginger you’ve ever seen.”

 

“Maybe you are, I don’t know. I actually. Um. Haven’t seen color before?” The statement was said like a question.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re joking.”

 

“Of course I’m not!” The man paused. “What color’s my apron?” He asked and Hux barely restrained a sigh. He didn’t have time to be doing this.

 

“Green, has been since I’ve walked in the door. All the aprons here are, have been for ages.” He answered and the man seemed to deflate slightly.

 

“So you already found your soulmate?”

 

“What? No. What makes you think I have?”

 

“You can see color! You’ve apparently been able to see color! You can’t see color until you touch your soulmate for the first time, everybody knows that!” The barista exclaimed.

 

“I’ve been able to see color my entire life!”

 

“Are you sure? I didn’t know soulmates did incest.”

 

“You little-!” Before Hux could finish his sentence, a memory floated across his mind.

 

_ A baby at Hux’s daycare with surprisingly long hair and large eyes. He’s sleeping and five-year-old Hux just wants to touch his pretty hair. He does, the world bursting into color as he does so. It’s too much for his young mind to handle and he runs sobbing to his caretaker. He looks back just once to see the name on the baby’s cot. ‘Ben Solo’, it says. _

 

“Ben Solo?” Hux askes, barely daring to hope. The man’s face twists into a look of disgust.

 

“That name is dead. It’s Kylo Ren now.” The man, Kylo, holds out his hand. Hux takes it, palm tingling at the touch.

 

“Armitage Hux.”


End file.
